The present invention relates to an electronic computer with a file bay cover including an electronic lock and a method of controlling the same.
The spread of electronic computers has recently derived even personal computers owned by individual persons and has accelerated the development of general software. Today, a variety of operating systems (OSs) and other software for promoting easy installation of the general software in computers are available. Easy installation, however, is apt to render a computer system unstable due to operator""s careless installation work. In fact, careless installation often affects the OS software and other general software loaded in a computer.
In a personal computer, for example, careless installation is likely to overwrite or destroy other general software loaded in the computer. Also, in a network environment implemented by, e.g., the Internet, when the computer system of a provider or similar enterprise collectively managing an information network becomes unstable, it is apt to damage existing customers in the network environment.
Moreover, the prerequisite with a computer possibly used by a plurality of persons in an enterprise is that confidential information be prevented from leaking to the outside in the form of a floppy disk (FD) or similar removable medium. To meet this requirement, there is an increasing demand for a computer capable of rendering temporarily unusable a CD-ROM drive, FD drive or similar drive unit dealing with removable media, i.e., capable of implementing a collective security system.
In light of the above, it is a common practice with an electronic computer to cover a file bay, i.e., a space for accommodating a CD-ROM drive, an FD drive and other drive units with a cover or file bay cover including a lock. The file bay cover is mounted on the computer in such a manner as to cover the drive units including the CD-ROM drive and FD drive. However, the conventional file bay cover with a lock is implemented by a physical lock. As a result, in an enterprise, for example, in which hundreds of computers are operated daily, a great number of locks are required, complicating the management of file bays.
To render the CD-ROM drive and FD drive unusable, a password for entering a BIOS (Basic Input/Output System) setup menu and replacing the conventional physical lock may be input on the computer, as also proposed in the past. However, locking relying on a password practically invalidates the function of the FD drive and limits even the reading operation of the FD drive. In addition, the CD-ROM drive and FD drive cannot be rendered usable or unusable unless the entire function of the computer is shut down for a moment.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 4-327666, 5-5375, 9-30613 and 9-73492 as well as in Japanese Patent No. 2, 741, 726.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic computer with a file bay cover including an electronic lock, which is capable of enhancing the efficiency of a centralized management and security system.
An electronic computer of the present invention includes a file bay cover for covering a file bay accommodating a drive unit that deals with a removable medium, and includes a lock for selectively locking or unlocking the file bay cover and a sensor responsive to closing of the file bay cover. The lock is opened by electronic control. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWING
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings in which:
FIG. 1 is an isometric view showing a conventional electronic computer with a file bay cover; and
FIGS. 2A and 2B are isometric views showing an electronic-computer with a file bay cover including an electronic lock embodying the present invention.